


Осторожно, лакросс!

by marinacourage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Swearing, Underage - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinacourage/pseuds/marinacourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нил, на самом деле, тяжелее Эрика на двадцать фунтов. Нил защитник, рослый, здоровый, и не стесняется использовать свои габариты на поле.</p><p>Что не мешает Эрику заехать тому в челюсть и повалить на землю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осторожно, лакросс!

Эрик выходит из раздевалки со шлемом подмышкой и стиком, перекинутым через плечо. На поле шумно, парни смеются, толкаются плечами, стучат клюшками по земле, нетерпеливые как лошади на ипподроме. Тренер не спешит спускаться с трибун, занятый телефонным разговором, поэтому и мячи разбирать никто не спешит. Девочки-чирлидеры делают вид, что проводят растяжку, а на деле просто щебечут у кромки поля, изредка оглядываясь через плечо и пуская горячие, словно горящие стрелы, взгляды на своих любимчиков.

Эрик и сам ловит пару многообещающих подмигиваний, пока неторопливо приближается к товарищам по команде. Он собирается прихватить из корзины бутылку с водой и, в идеале, пнуть Джимми под коленями. Серьёзно, парень сейчас захлебнётся своим смехом, если не переключит внимание на что-то ещё. Но вдруг Коули чуть смещается вправо, и в зазоре между широкими плечами парней Эрик вдруг видит Томми. 

Во-первых, это значит, что Томми прогуливает историю, и если он думает, что Эрик его не заложит родителям, значит, он идиот. Не то чтобы у Эрика были какие-то стойкие моральные принципы. Скорее закоренелая привычка. Привычка подгаживать и без того жалкое существование Томми.

Во-вторых, у Томми в руках наколенники и перчатки. Ладно. Под его футболкой с крупным синим "38" на белом фоне - наплечники, которые вместе с руками-макаронинами смотрятся просто отвратительно. Хорошо.

На Томми его футболка двухлетней давности, в которой Лисы выиграли турнир штата, а Эрик забросил самый некрасивый мяч в своей жизни, долго потом отплёвываясь от грязи болота, в которое превратилось поле под вечерним дождём.

Томми, блять, опять рылся в его шкафу. Засранцу потом _так_ достанется по шее. У Эрика сводит скулы от глухой злости.

Рядом с Томми нет ни Тони, ни Марка. Ну конечно, эти двое сидят на уроке и внимают истории колонизации или чего-то там, как все нормальные дети, и Томми тоже был бы там, будь он хоть немного менее двинутым. Но дело в том, что он двинутый, двинутый на всю голову. Стоит напротив парней, чуть склонив голову, по привычке, шаркает ногой по траве. Томми чаще, чем нет, робкий мальчик, и характер свой показывает только дома.  
Роясь в вещах Эрика, например. Постоянно.

Недалеко от Томми ещё несколько мальчишек примерно одного с ним возраста, тоже в амуниции, со стиками наготове, взмокшие, напряжённые, но Эрик их даже взглядом не цепляет. Тренер шагает вверх-вниз по лестнице на трибуне, трубка плотно прижата к его уху, и Эрик знает, что у него есть ещё минут пять минимум, чтобы за уши оттаскать этого придурка и выгнать с поля. Это он и собирается сделать. При всех, плевать, сам виноват. Бутылка с водой подождет.

Джимми сквозь свои тягучие завывания, в которые превратился его захлёбывающийся смех, визжит:  
\- А ты команды не перепутал, детка? Клуб коротких шортиков налево!  
Джимми тычет пальцем в сторону девчонок, которые проговаривают какую-то кричалку, сбившись в тесный кружок, как команда во время напутствия перед матчем. Их задницы смотрятся очень даже привлекательно в лазурных шортиках формы.  
Джимми поплыл, поэтому Нил продолжил за него.  
\- Нет, правда, чувак. Нам тебя что, вместо стика использовать? Тебя ветром не сдувает? Подержать тебя за руку, принцесса? 

\- Себя подержи. 

Томми отвечает тихо-тихо, но Нил слышит, даже через гомон парней, сгрудившихся вокруг.  
\- Ты что-то тявкнул, мальчик? Хочешь повторить?  
\- Я сказал, - о, Эрик не хочет этого слышать. Эрик не хочет этого слышать, мать вашу. - Себя подержи, придурок. Если там, конечно, есть что подержать.

Самое странное, что Томми всё так же стоит, опустив голову и ковыряясь носком кроссовка в земле, а Нил тяжелее его фунтов на шестьдесят.

\- А тебе хочется проверить, да? Хочешь отсосать, принцесса? Я загоню хуй тебе в глотку быстрее, чем ты успеешь позвать свою мамочку, понимаешь? Хочешь проверить, да, уже течёшь?

Нил, на самом деле, тяжелее Эрика на двадцать фунтов. Нил защитник, рослый, здоровый, и не стесняется использовать свои габариты на поле.

Что не мешает Эрику заехать тому в челюсть и повалить на землю. 

Парни расступаются, рассыпаются вокруг них, как кегли, так что тренер с верхних рядов наверняка видит в красках, как Эрик, как номер 38 садится бугаю на грудь, фиксируя плечи коленями, и добавляет ещё два удара по лицу крепко сжатым кулаком. Затем с силой сдавливает ему горло, наклоняется близко, так, что видит испуг в глазах и расширившиеся ноздри и шипит прямо в лицо:

\- Ты урод, ещё раз скажешь моему брату хоть слово, я затолкаю тебя в ту жопу, из которой ты вылез, гондон. Я тебе обещаю, я тебя _уничтожу_.

У Нила лицо, будто он сейчас обделается, ну или уже. Из носа течёт кровь, и вряд ли ему комфортно и уютно лежать на мягкой весенней траве, хотя иногда это очень приятная вещь, на самом деле. Эрик летом часто зависает на заднем дворе, и если надоедает тренировать бросок, разваливается с айподом на лужайке.

Эрика ждут в университете Колорадо на стипендию через год. Тамошний менеджер интересовался. Чёрт, тамошний тренер интересовался. Запомнил его фамилию. Номер.

Кто-то пытается за плечи оттащить его от Нила, но Эрик дёргается вперёд, вырывается. Он ещё не всё сказал, как ему кажется. Нужно добавить, что-то веское, чтобы Нил запомнил хорошо и надолго.

\- Ты видел его футболку. Там мой номер, ты говнюк. Там _мой_ номер. 

Это вообще ничего не подытоживает, на самом деле, но Эрик удовлетворён. Он весь взмокший, волосы ко лбу липнут. Он отнимает ладони от чужой шеи, вытирает лицо широким мазком. Вокруг него плывёт волнами шепоток, слышно, как у чьего-то телефона щёлкает вспышка камеры. Это ничего. Эрик уверен, будь на его месте сестра Майки или девочка капитана, было бы так же и даже хуже. Просто сестра Майки, блять, не настолько тупая, как Томми, и не заявляется на тренировку по лакроссу в форме брата, втихую выкраденной из его шкафа.

Когда вокруг него обвиваются щупальцами руки-макаронины и тянут вверх, подниматься, Эрик только вздыхает.  
\- Ну что за цирк.

Тренер подходит к ним, красный от ярости, со вздувшимимя венами на лбу. Одновременно с ним на поле выбегает капитан. У него спортивная сумка через плечо и очень неприятный взгляд. Он подоспевает как раз чтобы встать между тренером и Эриком. Нил где-то там ползает по земле и пытается отдышаться. 

Томми цепляется за его ладонь и, да ладно, упорно старается переплести их пальцы. В последний раз они держались за руки, когда Томми ещё писался в постель, и мама сказала, что если козявка потеряется в торговом центре, Эрик не поедет на игру. Эрик вообще никуда не поедет. Это было довольно-таки нечестно с её стороны, какой-то психологический трюк.  
Они шепчутся:  
\- Что ты здесь забыл. Что.  
\- Тренер сказал, будет просмотр в команду.  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Я быстрый, я меткий.

Эрик посмотрел сверху вниз. Блять. У них с Томми одинаковые глаза, карие, с грустно опущенными уголками, нос с горбинкой и подбородок с ямочкой. Только у Томми неправильный прикус, поэтому челюсть чуть смещена назад, и кожа чуть темнее, загорелая. Они очень похожи. У Томми, судя по тому, как он кидает яблоки в корзину для фруктов через всю кухню, неплохой бросок.

\- Ты козявка, мелкий.

Пока тренер и капитан разбираются, кто виноват, Нила уводят умываться, парни разговаривают, как обычно, разбредаются разбирать инвентарь. Майки додумался перенести корзину с водой поближе.  
Девочки-чирлидеры в своём уголке задорно прыгают, машут помпонами, "быстрый, как молния, хитрый, как лиса!", и вся площадка знает, что это кричалка для номера 38. 

Они переплетают пальцы.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено рекламой кока-колы:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=xq8trrEecGg
> 
> И - boys being boys.


End file.
